Consumers near commercial areas may traverse past many different merchants, some direct competitors or otherwise. Enticing consumers to stop at, consider, or enter a merchant shop can be an important aspect of generating business at a brick-and-mortar location. Furthermore, consumer merchant interactions may be improved to facilitate experiences that grow repeat customers. In this regard, among others, areas for improving current systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described herein.